THE EMO'S NEXT DOOR!
by Cataclyptic
Summary: The kids next door are all emo's. enough said...oneshot


**Operation E.M.O.**

**E**motional

**M**an-eating

**O**peratives

* * *

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Number one shrieked as he dove from atop the tree house to the swimming pool. Unfortunately, he forgot that they didn't have one.

Number 5 saw the whole thing. She was wearing black clothes and a black hat today. Same as always.

"HOW MANY TIMES DOES NUMBAH FIVE HAVE TO TELL YOU?????? WE DO **NOT** HAVE A #$ING SWIMMING POOL YOU #$!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I WANT TO GO TO THE SWIMMING POOL!!!!" Number one stated in capital letters. "Where is it?" He asked number five.

"How the #$ should I know!!!" Number five walked away. Suddenly, number 3 came up.

"I LOVE YOU!!!" She gave Nigel a big hug with a bunch of heart around it.

"IVE SOILED MY PANTS!!!!" Number one exclaimed excitably. Number 3 stepped back. She noticed number four and decided to talk to him. He was wearing a giant trenchcoat.

"I loooooooove rainbow monkeys!" She shrieked to number 4.

"Want some weed?" He said opening the coat. Inside were numerous ahem items.

"I love weed!"

"So do I kiddo…" they both started smoking the weed.

* * *

Important A/N: Do not smoke. Just because it is in my story doesn't mean that you should too. People who smoke are idiots.

* * *

Meanwhile, number two ate the door and stepped out of the tree house. Number one came running over.

"OH GOODIE!!!! A trampoline!!!!" He started jumping on number two's incredible girth as if it were a trampoline. Number two bit his leg.

"**Mmm! Tasty**!" He said in a demonic voice, left eye twitching uncontrollably.

"Owowowowowowowowowowowow!!!!" Number one shrieked until, finally, number 2 bit off his leg. While number two was munching, number four came over to Nigel.

"Wanna buy a leg?" He said, opening the trench coat once more. Inside this time, was a long leg that was blue.

"WOW!!! IVE SOILED MY PANTS AGAIN!!! A NEW RECORD!!!" Number four threw the leg at Nigel's head and stepped away. He went back to number three, who greeted him with praise.

"I love you number four! You saved number one! Say, where'd you get a leg anyway?"

"Uhhh…"

_Flashback- a few seconds before you read this story_

Number four and knightbrace were string at each other.

"I AM KNIGHTBRACE!!! I WILL CLEAN YOUR TEETH!!!" Number four stood still. Then he pulled out a Chainsaw from under his trench coat and smiled…

_End of the flashback_

"Erm… from a very nice donor…" Number four smiled, chainsaw in his hand. Meanwhile, Nigel was trying to glue his leg on using a rubber chicken. Number five shook her head.

"YOU #$!!! HOW THE #$ ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO GLUE THINGS WITH A #$ING RUBBER CHICKEN!!!" Suddenly, Nigels new leg stuck to his body. He began walking around with it, leaping for joy and wetting himself at the same time.

"Okay, How the #$ did he do that???" Number five asked to no one in particular. She was greeted by Number 2 trying to bite her head off.

"GET THE #$ OFF OF ME YOU #$!!!!" Number 2 slowly let go.

"Me want food!" He stated in non- capital letters.

"Well go to the #$ing muffin man or something!"

"Muffins… **SOUND TASTY!!!"** Number two ran off to find the muffin man. Meanwhile, Number one was running about leaping with joy.

"Lookit!" He said to number four "I can walk again!"

"Want some weed?" Number four offered.

"I'd love some!!!" Number one reached down and pulled some weeds amonst the grass. Then he shoved them in his mouth.

"Err… that's not Quite what I meant…" Number four said with a look of confusion. Suddenly, loud Beeping noises came from the tree house!

"WEEEEEEE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Nigel said to no one in particular. He then began to sing the happy birthday song as the K.N.D. Monitor came up.

"YOU IDIOTS!!!!!" Number 86 screamed as loud as she possibly could, veins popping from her head.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO #$ING INSULT US AFTER WE DO SOMETHING!!!!" Number five screamed back.

"WELL GOD! I KNEW YOU WOULD INSULT ME ONCE I SCREAMED!!! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!!!" Number five started to mumble to herself.

#$!" She cursed.

"NOW LISTEN UP YOU IDIOTS!!!!" number 86 barked. "SOME IDIOT IS ATTACKING THE MUFFIN MAN AND IF IT ISN'T STOPPED, THE WORLD WILL FALL UNDER 10,000 YEARS OF DARKNESS DUE TO LACK OF MUFFINS!!!"

"Wow. That's something I'd expect to hear on Xiaolin showdown…" Number four remarked.

"WHO CARES!!! NOW GO!!!" Number 86 disappeared off the screen. Suddenly, it flickered back to life.

"AND FOR GODS SAKE NUMBER ONE, CHANGE YOUR PANTS!!!!" She said, pointing at number one's soaking wet pants.

_Later…_

The door broke down.

"This must be the place…" Number four said, gazing into the dark factory.

"Number five #$told you it was on drewy lane!!! How the #$ could we get lost!!!!"

"I love this place!!!" Number three shrieked in delight. Number one came in, wearing a diaper.

"Why is he wearing a diaper?" Number three questioned.

"It's extra absorbent…" Number four answered. Number three shuddered. After a little searching, someone found the light.

"OMFG!!!!" Number five screamed. In front of them was number two, only he was fatter than usual. He practically filled the aisle.

"I am LARDO!!! King of the lizard people!!!" Number two said triumphantly.

"YOU'RE attacking the muffin man????" they all said at once. Hoagie threw back his head and laughed an evil laugh.

"Okay!!! Number five says you'd better come with us!!!"

"DO NOT talk in that tone to the king of the lizard people!!!

"I CAN TALK IN WHATEVER #$ING TONE I WANT TO, #$!!!!!"

"**SILENCE!!!!"** Thunder boomed in the distance. "**You have angered me! Now I shall smite you to oblivion!!!"** He clapped his hand, and wouldn't you know it? Lizard people sprung from the ground!

"Oh yeah? Well take this!!!" Number four found an ear shaped object from under his trenchcoat…

* * *

(computer voice): _KIDS NEXT DOOR : A.E.R.O._

_Artificial_

_Ear_

_Randomly_

_Obliterates._

* * *

The AERO exploded in number fours face.

"BWAHAHA!!! One down and three to go!!!" Number two laughed triumphantly.

"Wait… There's four members though." Number three said.

"**I ATE NUMBER FIVE!!!!"**

"I LOVE YOU HOAGIE!!!" Number two grabbed and swallowed number three.

**"GIVE UP WALLABY! YOU ARE POWERLESS AGAINST MY LIZARD ARMY!!!"** Number four started shooting the lizard army with a rubber chicken (HUH???) but he didn't hit any of them!

"Why do I have to be out of ammo AND weed at a time like this…" He said. Then he saw number one who was prancing and leaping about in the store. Thinking quickly, he ripped off Nigel's diaper, leaving Uno in his birthday suit as number four faced the army and hoagie.

"OKAY! TIME TO DIE!!!" He opened the diaper releasing a river of… you know…and it totally obliterated the army and drowned hoagie!!! He put the diaper back on number one. Suddenly, Number 86 and the KND officials burst through the store.

"No worries!" Number four said to 86 "We took care of the situation!" Number 86 slapped him in his face.

"YOU IDIOT!!! YOU DIDN'T SAVE THE MUFFIN MAN!!!"

"But we don't know where he is yet!!"

"I DON'T CARE!!! NOW THE WORLD WILL FALL INTO 10,000 YEARS OF DARKNESS!!! HOW THE FLIP ARE WE SUPPOSED TO STOP THAT!?!??!?"

"Ooh! Ooh!!!" Number raised his hand excitably.

"Yes Nigel?" Number four asked.

"I'VE SOILED MY DIAPER!!!!"

"HOW THE FLIP IS THAT SUPPOSED TO SAVE US!!!!" number 86 screamed

"PUMPERNICKEL!!!" Nigel ran away. Suddenly, number five came out from number two's mouth along with number three and the muffin man.

"WE FOUND HIM YEA!!!!!!" Number three exclaimed.

"HE'S DEAD YOU IDIOTS!!!!!" 86 screamed

"WHY YOU #$ING-

But before number five could finish that sentence, the world exploded due to 10,000 years of darkness

END

* * *

A/N: Heh heh… this story might turn into a chapter story. But it probably won't . if you do want it to have sequels, review and tell me.

PS: Seriously. Don't do drugs.


End file.
